Coup de déprime
by val-rafale
Summary: Aya sort d'une visite de l'hôpital où il a rendu visite à sa chère soeur. Il se sent coupable de ce qui est arrivé à cette dernière. [One Shot]


Titre : Coup de déprime

Auteur : val-rafale

Série : Weiss Kreuz

Pairing : Crawford x Aya

Genre : Yaoi / Romance / Lemon.

**Coup de déprime**

Aya sortait de l'hôpital où se trouvait sa petite sœur. Comme d'habitude après ses visites, il déprimait, désespérant un jour de la voir sortir de son coma et ainsi de reprendre une vie normale. Les médecins eux même étaient pessimistes. Jamais la jeune fille ne s'en sortirait, elle resterait à jamais inconsciente. Cela abattait le Weiss. Il avait beau avoir réussi à vaincre celui qui l'avait mise dans cet état, sa sœur ne s'était pas réveillée pour autant. A quoi cela lui avait-il servi ? Mis à part assouvir une vengeance qui ne lui avait pas donné le repos de l'âme. Cette victoire ne lui laissait au final qu'un goût amer dans la bouche. A quoi cela servait-il de se venger si ça ne pouvait pas ramener les personnes qu'il aimait à la vie ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort aussi ? Le rouquin ne méritait pas plus de vivre que sa chère sœur qui était encore innocente, contrairement à lui. Aya poussa un long soupir. Il se sentait coupable d'être encore en vie, alors que ses parents étaient morts, alors que sa sœur était dans le coma et n'avait que peu de chance de s'en tirer. Il n'en pouvait plus…

D'un pas lourd, le rouquin se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il l'ouvrit avant de se laisser tomber sur le siège conducteur. Il posa ses mains sur le volant l'air complètement accablé. Doucement il inséra la clé de contact dans son emplacement et mit en marche le moteur. Fujimiya quitta le parking de l'hôpital pour retourner au Koneko. Il conduisit le plus lentement possible, retardant au maximum son retour chez lui. Quand il fut à quelques mètres du magasin, le Weiss donna un brusque coup de volant. Il fit demi tour pour s'éloigner, il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer, aucune envie de voir ses partenaires ou de les entendre lui demander des nouvelles de sa sœur. Tout ce qu'Aya désirait, c'était être un peu seul. Il voulait essayer de penser à autre chose, même si cela n'était pas gagné…

Après une heure à rouler sans avoir de destination précise, le jeune homme se gara à proximité d'un parc. Il descendit tranquillement de son véhicule puis se dirigea vers ce dernier. Le rouquin marcha pendant de longues minutes sans faire attention aux personnes qu'il croisait. Au bout du compte, il s'arrêta pour regarder un pont qui permettait aux promeneurs de franchir une petite rivière. Le Weiss se dirigea vers lui et s'avança jusqu'au centre. Là, il se pencha pour regarder l'eau qui s'écoulait. Elle avait l'air relativement profonde vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir le fond. Ce serait si simple de se jeter dedans. Même si il savait très bien nager, dans son état, il se laisserait couler pour mourir. C'était tout ce que désirait Fujimiya.

Doucement, il posa un pied sur l'une des barres pour escalader la rambarde. Il monta dessus puis regarda à nouveau en dessous de lui. L'eau coulait lentement. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres d'Aya. Il ferma les yeux puis se laissa basculer en avant.

- Fujimiya ! » hurla une voix grave d'homme à cet instant précis.

L'interpellé sursauta et regarda à sa droite. Au même moment, deux bras le saisirent par la taille. Hélas, le Weiss perdit l'équilibre et tomba en avant entraînant celui qui l'avait attrapé. Tous les deux basculèrent par-dessus la rambarde. Un grand bruit d'éclaboussement se fit entendre. Après sa chute, Aya sentit un corps sous lui. Il se redressa puis observa celui qui l'avait fait tomber. Le rouquin était à moitié allongé sur un bel homme brun aux yeux moka.

- Crawford… » murmura-t-il plus que surpris.

- J'ignorais que tu avais des envies de suicides, Fujimiya. » déclara l'oracle un brin agacé en retirant ses lunettes. « Cependant, je doute que tu y parviennes dans si peu de profondeur. »

Brad fit un vague mouvement de la main pour lui montrer le ruisseau. En effet, contrairement à ce que le rouquin pensait, l'eau ne leur arrivait qu'à peu près au niveau des genoux. Aya grogna, vexé par cette remarque et se remit debout tout en foudroyant son ennemi du regard.

- De quoi te mêles-tu ? » demanda-t-il durement.

- Regarde moi dans quel état je suis. » remarqua Brad en soupirant, se relevant à son tour. « Ca va me coûter une petite fortune en teinturier. »

- Teinturier ! » s'étonna le rouquin interloqué.

Il le fixa intensément. Le Schwarz ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, ne se souciant que de son costume. C'était à croire qu'Aya n'existait pas. Cette façon que Crawford avait de l'ignorer, l'énervait à un plus haut point.

- Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dis au moins ? » interrogea-t-il furieux.

- Pardon tu disais ? » demanda très calmement l'oracle en haussant un sourcil.

Le rouquin l'observa puis grogna quelques paroles totalement incompréhensibles. Il tourna ensuite le dos à son ennemi et se dirigea vers la berge pour sortir de l'eau. Soudain, Crawford le saisit par le bras.

- Où vas-tu comme ça ? » questionna-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » répliqua le Weiss en se libérant de l'emprise de son vis-à-vis.

- Pourquoi t'énerves-tu ? » demanda l'oracle en remettant ses lunettes.

- Tu oses me poser cette question ! » s'exclama le cadet hors de lui en lui faisant face. « Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! »

Le brun poussa un très long soupir avant de poser une main devant ses yeux. Il sentait une migraine poindre à l'horizon. Fujimiya, dans ses bons jours, était difficile cerner mais dans ses mauvais moments, cela était bien pire. Apparemment, le rouquin ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur. Brad regrettait déjà d'être intervenue pour l'empêcher de sauter dans l'eau.

- Je te demandais ça gentiment. » fit-il d'un ton calme et posé.

- Depuis quand te soucis-tu de moi ? » interrogea Aya en serrant les dents de rage.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas. » répondit sereinement l'aîné. « C'était une question comme une autre. »

Là, c'en était trop pour le Weiss. Il se détourna encore une fois pour s'éloigner de son ennemi. Mais ce dernier le saisit à nouveau par le bras pour le retenir, visiblement pas décidé à le laisser partir.

- Fujimiya, attends. » rappela-t-il d'une voix douce. « Tu es trempé. Je pense que tu devrais venir chez moi pour te changer. »

- Donne moi une bonne raison de te suivre ? » demanda le plus jeune agressif.

- Mon appartement est plus proche d'ici que le Koneko. De plus si tu ne veux pas que tes partenaires te posent diverses questions sur ce qui t'es arrivé, tu devrais me suivre. » conseilla Brad en souriant. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne tenterai rien contre toi si c'est cela qui te fait peur. »

- Tu ne m'effraies pas ! » répliqua Aya froidement.

- Alors pourquoi hésites-tu ? » interrogea l'oracle malicieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'emmener ? » questionna durement le Weiss.

Le sourire du brun s'élargit un peu plus alors qu'il remontait ses lunettes. Il n'était pas difficile de convaincre le rouquin de le suivre, surtout pour un manipulateur comme Crawford. Enfin, pour une fois, il ne lui avait pas menti, il ne le conduisait pas chez lui pour le faire tomber dans un quelconque piège. C'était juste pour lui éviter d'être mal à l'aise avec ses partenaires. De plus, Brad était intrigué et inquiet. Il avait envie de savoir pourquoi le jeune homme désirait mettre fin à ses jours. Et surtout, l'en empêcher…

- Nous y allons ? » demanda le Weiss durement.

L'aîné lui dédia un sourire puis le conduisit à sa voiture. Les deux hommes montèrent à l'intérieur de la Ford noir afin de se diriger vers l'appartement. Ils y arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Crawford emmena son compagnon jusqu'à son logement. Il le laissa entrer en premier puis se tourna vers lui pour le fixer.

- Je te conseille de prendre une douche. » fit-il d'une voix neutre. « Pendant ce temps, je vais prendre tes vêtements pour les laver. En attendant qu'ils sèchent, je t'en donnerai d'autres. Je vais aussi te préparer une tasse de thé pour te réchauffer. »

Aya resta silencieux quelque peu surpris par l'attitude de son ennemi. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer ainsi surtout avec lui. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi se montrait-il si gentil ? Il l'ignorait et d'un certain côté, il s'en moquait bien. Tout ce qui comptait pour le rouquin était que personne d'autre que le Schwarz, ne sache qu'il avait envie de suicider. Il savait très bien que celui-ci ne l'empêcherait pas d'aller jusqu'au bout. Après tout, lui aussi désirait le voir disparaître. Le Weiss se tourna alors vers son hôte.

- Où se trouve la salle de bain. ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

- Je t'y conduis. » répondit l'aîné en souriant.

Brad le mena dans la pièce en question. Elle était plus que grande, avec une baignoire faisait jacuzzi et une douche séparée. Il y avait un grand miroir au dessus d'un double évier. Juste en face de ces derniers, avait été placé un grand placard à porte coulissante. Les murs ainsi que le sol étaient carrelés en mauve. La salle était éclairée par des petits spots placés à différents endroits. Aya n'avait jamais vu une salle de bain aussi grande. Il devait reconnaître une chose, son ennemi avait du goût. Crawford s'approcha de l'armoire et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit un peignoir ainsi qu'une serviette avant de les poser sur un portemanteau derrière la porte.

- Tu peux prendre un bain si tu veux. » autorisa-t-il en montrant la baignoire.

Le rouquin lui répondit par un signe affirmatif de la tête et s'avança vers la baignoire. Il ouvrit les robinets d'eau chaude et froide puis commença à se déshabiller. Brad l'observa en souriant, le détaillant. Il était magnifique avec un corps parfait et surtout très désirable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder ainsi ? » demanda froidement le Weiss.

- Je ne te regarde pas. J'attends tes vêtements pour les mettre à laver. » mentit l'aîné sans perdre son sourire.

Sans répondre, Aya lui lança son pantalon et son pull. L'oracle les rattrapa au vol sans se démonter. Il fixa le jeune homme avec calme tout en remontant ses lunettes une fois de plus.

- Ne te noie pas dans la baignoire. » prévint-il en ricanant.

Cette réflexion lui valut un regard noir. Mais il n'y prêta pas garde. Brad quitta la pièce, laissant son compagnon seul. Il se dirigea vers une petite pièce voisine mais tout aussi bien rangée et entretenue. C'était là que se trouvait la machine à laver et le sèche linge. Le brun y jeta les vêtements du Weiss ainsi que les siens. Il quitta ensuite l'endroit juste vêtu d'un boxer et d'un tee-shirt. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y préparer du thé. En attendant que le Weiss ait fini, il prit un livre et s'installa sur une chaise.

Une demie heure plus tard, Crawford inquiet de ne pas voir Aya sortir de la salle de bain, décida d'aller le voir. Etant donné l'état dans lequel il semblait être, il valait mieux s'assurer qu'il ne tente pas de faire une bêtise. Le voir mourir était la dernière chose qu'il désirait. Brad ignorait pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de le sauver. Mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis pour le moment, il devait juste s'assurer que son compagnon allait bien. Doucement, il frappa à la porte.

- Fujimiya ? Puis je entrer ? » demanda-t-il aimablement.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Inquiet, l'oracle frappa à nouveau contre la porte.

- Fujimiya ! » appela Crawford en fronçant les sourcils.

Toujours rien.

Trop soucieux pour attendre plus longtemps, le Schwarz pénétra dans la pièce.

- Aya ! » cria-t-il soucieux.

L'interpellé sursauta dans la baignoire et fixa le brun quelque peu surpris par cette entrée. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ennemi agisse ainsi aussi brusquement.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ! » s'énerva-t-il en serrant les dents.

- Tu ne m'as pas entendu t'appeler ? » demanda Crawford durement.

- Je n'avais pas envie de te répondre. Je désire être un peu seul. » répondit Aya froidement.

- Ah. Je suis désolé. » s'excusa l'aîné en soupirant un peu soulagé. « Je me faisais juste un peu de souci. »

- Toi ! Te faire du souci pour moi ! » s'étonna le rouquin en ricanant. « Tout à l'heure ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. »

- C'est pourtant la vérité… » lui assura l'oracle avec calme.

- Tu feras croire ça à quelqu'un d'autre. » répliqua le cadet d'un ton glacial.

Crawford le fixa puis poussa un nouveau soupir en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. A quoi cela servait-il de lui répondre ? De toute façon, il était totalement inutile de se justifier. Le rouquin ne le croirait pas. Il n'admettrait jamais que son pire ennemi puisse s'inquiéter pour lui, pourtant c'était le cas. Brad avait remarqué l'expression du visage du jeune homme avant qu'il ne saute dans la rivière. Il semblait déprimé et paraissait vouloir en finir avec sa vie de tueur. Ce qui intriguait le brun, c'était ses véritables raisons. Il était vrai que le Schwarz avait fait mine de ne pas se soucier de lui. Mais c'était uniquement pour le faire enrager ce qui avait pas mal réussi. Hélas, maintenant, ça se retournait contre lui.

- Tu as l'intention de rester planté là pendant longtemps ? » demanda le Weiss durement.

- Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. » répondit l'interpellé en lui tournant le dos pour quitter la pièce.

Une fois à l'extérieur, le brun enleva ses lunettes puis posa une main sur son visage. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour Aya ? Il était son ennemi après tout. Alors pourquoi se faisait-il du souci ? Il l'ignorait, mais une chose était certaine, il n'avait aucune envie de le voir mourir. C'était pourtant ce qu'une de ses visions lui avait montré. Le rouquin allait se suicider. Pour quelles raisons voulait-il en finir avec ses jours ? Brad n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Cependant, il était bien décidé à découvrir ses motivations. Et ainsi l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Ensuite et seulement ensuite, il se soucierait de ces étranges sentiments qu'il sentait naître en lui pour son ennemi. L'oracle retourna dans la cuisine pour attendre Aya. Un quart d'heure après, le Weiss sortit de la salle de bain, habillé du peignoir donné par son ennemi. Il rejoignit Crawford dans la cuisine.

- J'ai fini. » fit-il calmement.

- Bien c'est à mon tour. » répondit le brun en se levant. « Le thé est prêt si tu en veux sers-toi. Il y a aussi des biscuits dans le placard. Fais comme chez toi. »

Le rouquin fit un signe la tête en guise de réponse. Sans un mot de plus, l'aîné quitta la pièce pour prendre une douche. Après son départ, Fujimiya se servit une tasse de thé puis sortit un paquet de petits gâteaux. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant le retour de Brad dans la cuisine. Aya l'observa froidement et resta un instant interdit devant la tenue du brun. Ce dernier ne portait qu'une simple serviette enroulée autour de la taille tandis qu'une seconde lui servait à s'essuyer les cheveux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le rouquin voyait un homme presque nu en dehors de lui-même. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé un jour voir son pire ennemi ainsi. Pour être franc, il ne regrettait pas d'assister à ce spectacle des plus inattendus. Le Schwarz était vraiment très beau, avec une carrure d'athlète, chacun de ses muscles se dessinant à la perfection sous sa peau légèrement bronzée. Quelques gouttes d'eau s'écoulaient encore sur son torse, rendant cette scène plus que sensuelle. Le Weiss sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter en lui.

- C'est à moi maintenant de te demander pourquoi tu me fixes ainsi. » déclara Brad en remarquant le regard insistant de son compagnon sur lui.

Aya sursauta mais resta silencieux. Il baissa juste les yeux pour cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Crawford sourit amusé puis alla se alla se servir une tasse de thé. Il s'assit ensuite face à son compagnon, le fixa avec calme mais aussi une inhabituelle lueur de douceur dans le regard. Sentant qu'il l'observait, le cadet releva la tête.

- Quoi ? » demanda-t-il durement.

- Je me demandais pourquoi tu avais tellement envie de mettre fin à tes jours. » répondit plus sérieusement l'oracle.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que c'est ce que je veux ? » questionna Aya froidement.

- Allons, n'oublie pas que je suis un oracle. » lui rappela l'aîné gentiment. « J'ai eu une vision de toi te suicidant. Et j'aimerai savoir ce qui t'arrive. »

- En quoi ça te regarde ? » interrogea le rouquin d'un ton glacial. « Après tout, ne serais-tu pas content de me voir disparaître ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ? »

- Si c'était vraiment ce que je désirais, je n'aurai rien fait pour t'empêcher de tomber dans cette rivière. » répliqua Brad en souriant doucement. « De plus, je ne t'aurai pas ramené ici pour t'éviter de faire une bêtise. »

Le Weiss l'observa intensément. Il devait reconnaître que Crawford n'avait pas tord. S'il avait réellement voulu qu'il disparaisse, il ne serait jamais intervenu. Mais pourquoi voulait-il le garder en vie ? Que manigançait-il encore ? Avec l'oracle il fallait s'attendre à tout et surtout au pire.

- Fujimiya, je t'écoute. Raconte moi ce qui ne va pas. » le poussa doucement le brun, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ce qui me rend ainsi ? » demanda le rouquin d'une voix agressive. « Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce que tu as encore derrière la tête ? »

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que j'ai des arrières pensées ? » interrogea-t-il quelque peu agacé par l'entêtement de son compagnon.

- Parce que tu ne fais jamais rien sans que cela te soit utile tôt ou tard ! » répondit froidement Aya.

- Lorsqu'il s'agit du travail, c'est effectivement le cas. Je fais tout pour que tout tourne à mon avantage. » reconnut l'aîné calmement. « Mais là, dis-moi ce qui pourrait m'arranger dans cette histoire ? Ta mort me serait plus bénéfique. Cependant, je n'ai aucune envie que tu quittes ce monde. »

- Pourquoi ? » questionna durement le Weiss.

Crawford le regarda intensément avant de baisser les yeux en soupirant à nouveau. Pourquoi ? C'était une très bonne question. Lui-même ne connaissait pas vraiment les raisons pour lesquels il agissait ainsi. Il avait juste conscience d'étranges sensations l'envahissant quand il se retrouvait en présence du rouquin. Cela le prenait dans le creux du ventre et diffusait en lui une douce chaleur, mais aussi une sorte de malaise. Sûrement dû au fait qu'il ne sache pas ce qui lui arrivait.

- Crawford ! Je t'ai posé une question ! » le rappela Aya le ramenant brutalement à la réalité. « Alors je t'écoute. Et je veux une réponse claire et nette ! Après peut être que je te répondrai. »

- Je ne sais pas vraiment… » avoua doucement l'aîné.

- Comment ça ? » demanda Aya surpris par cette réponse.

- C'est assez difficile à expliquer. Mais quelque chose en moi refuse de te voir disparaître. » tenta de justifier l'américain en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mais par exemple dès que je te vois en danger ou dès que je sais que tu vas être blessé, je ressens comme une profonde inquiétude m'envahir… Ainsi que de la tristesse de ne rien pouvoir faire pour t'aider parce que nous sommes ennemis… Lorsque je me bats contre toi, mon cœur s'accélère… Pas parce que ça me plait de me battre… Mais parce que je sais que je vais pouvoir te toucher… Dès que je te regarde, je sens une douce chaleur m'envahir… J'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Je n'ai jamais ressenti pareilles sensations avant de te connaître. »

Aya resta silencieux et de marbre devant ces explications. Contrairement à son hôte il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il avait. D'ailleurs comment une telle chose pouvait-elle arriver ? C'était plus que surprenant, surtout venant d'un homme comme Crawford. Il était froid et du genre à ignorer ce qu'étaient les sentiments d'amour. Il n'avait certainement jamais aimé personne avant. Le rouquin ne pensait pas que le Schwarz puisse tomber amoureux de quelqu'un et encore moins de lui.

- Bien Aya, maintenant c'est à toi de me dire ce qui ne va pas. » fit Brad avec sérieux, le ramenant à la réalité.

- Très bien puisque tu insistes tellement, je vais te révéler ce qui met dans un état pareil. » céda-t-il finalement. « En fait, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je suis le seul de ma famille à être encore en vie. Mes parents sont morts… Ma pauvre sœur est dans le coma et elle n'a pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir. J'ai eu beau la venger cela ne m'a pas apporté la paix… Au contraire… Je me sens encore plus coupable d'être en vie. D'autant que plus que je ne le méritais pas. Je suis un assassin… Et elle… Elle est encore si jeune et innocente… Je n'arrive pas à admettre tout cela. Je ne mérite pas de vivre. »

L'oracle l'observa intensément. Alors c'était donc pour ça… Il aurait dû s'y attendre, sa réaction était compréhensible. Si le brun avait était à sa place, il se serait sûrement retrouvé dans le même état, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Qui n'aurait pas éprouvé ce genre de sentiments ? Même l'homme le plus froid ne pouvait masquer très longtemps les choses qui lui déchirait le coeur.

Le Schwarz l'observa avec douceur. Aya avait baissé la tête et posé une main devant ses yeux. Malgré tout, Brad remarqua quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Son cœur se serra à cette vision. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état. L'américain ne voulait plus le voir aussi triste. Doucement, il quitta sa chaise et s'approcha du rouquin. Il prit place à ses côtés puis passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Lentement, il l'attira à lui. Le Weiss sursauta imperceptiblement, mais se laissa faire.

- Ca va aller, Aya… Calme-toi… » murmura gentiment l'aîné. « Cesse de pleurer… Chut… »

Crawford commença lentement à lui caresser les cheveux. Le rouquin se détendit légèrement, appréciant cette tendresse pourtant si surprenante. Il posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son hôte et soupira de bien-être. Le parfum de sa peau lui parvint, si délicieuse, légèrement épicé. Aya inspira profondément pour en profiter au maximum. Etrangement, il se sentait bien là, dans les bras de son pire ennemi. Une douce chaleur l'envahit tandis qu'un curieux désir montait en lui. Il avait envie de… l'embrasser… Que lui arrivait-il ? Brad était son ennemi. Il le haïssait plus que tout au monde pourtant le Weiss avait rarement senti une telle quiétude. Comment résister... ? Il ne pouvait pas, n'y arrivait pas. Aya releva doucement le visage vers celui-ci de son compagnon. Il approcha lentement ses lèvres des siennes puis l'embrassa. Sentant ce contact, Crawford sursauta et s'écarta de lui. Il l'observa plus que surpris par ce qui venait de se passer.

- Aya… » murmura-t-il étonné.

Sans un mot, le rouquin reprit possession des lèvres de son compagnon, le faisant frissonner. Qu'arrivait-il au jeune homme ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'agir ainsi ? Des questions qui restaient sans réponse pour le moment mais surtout qui semblait si peu importante alors que le baiser du Weiss se faisait un peu plus passionné, alors que d'étrange sensations envahissait le corps de l'oracle. Ce dernier ne pouvait résister et céda à ce désir qu'il avait jusque là, refoulé. Il serra Aya dans ses bras et l'invita à approfondir leur échange. Tout en l'embrassant avec passion, le brun se leva, obligeant son compagnon à l'imiter. Lentement, il le fit basculer sur la table. Il quitta ses lèvres pour glisser doucement dans son cou, mordillant tendrement la peau laissant par la même occasion de petites marques rouges sur son passage. Le rouquin gémit tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait. Brad continua sa sensuelle descente. Il écarta les pans du peignoir pour avoir un libre accès au torse. Il y déposa de tendres baisers, laissant un sillon brûlant sur son passage. La peau de son futur amant avec un goût si exquis, légèrement sucrée. Le brun continua d'explorer et de découvrir ce torse si magnifique. Il saisit entre ses dents un petit grain de chair durci. Du bout de la langue, il le titilla puis commença à le sucer amoureusement. Aya ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir, encourageant son compagnon à continuer. Crawford ne se fit pas prier faisant subir le même sort à son jumeau. Il se redressa finalement et observa le jeune homme. Il se pencha à nouveau sur lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Lentement, il lui écarta les cuisses. Il en caressa l'intérieur du bout des doigts, frôlant son intimité à chaque passage ainsi que sa virilité. Avec une délicatesse extrême, il insinua un premier doigt dans sa grotte jusque là inviolé. Le Weiss se cambra en serrant les dents de douleur. Brad s'écarta un peu de lui pour l'observer. De sa main de libre, il lui caressa les cheveux.

- Là… Ce n'est rien… » murmura-t-il avec douceur. « Ca va passer mon cœur… Il faut juste que tu te détendes… »

Aya ne répondit pas, se concentrant juste sur la voix de son amant qui lui susurrait des mots doux mais également sur ses caresses. Lentement, il parvint à se détendre. La douleur commença à peu à peu s'estomper. Sentant que le corps de son compagnon était moins contracté, Crawford mit son doigt en mouvement, le faisant aller et venir délicatement en lui. La respiration du rouquin se fit de plus en plus saccadée pour devenir haletante. Le jugeant prêt, le brun retira son doigt pour le remplacer par sa virilité. Avec douceur, il s'insinua en lui. Le cadet ouvrit brusquement les yeux en le sentant le pénétrer. Il se cambra à nouveau sous la douleur qu'il éprouvait en ressentant cette imposante présence en lui. Une fois de plus, Brad lui murmura de tendres mots à l'oreille pour l'aider à ses détendre, tout en caressant sa chevelure de feu et en commençant à se mouvoir avec lenteur en lui. Rapidement, la souffrance que ressentait Aya se transforma en sensation de plaisir. Son corps se détendit et il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant. Ce dernier lui dédia un sourire puis accéléra doucement ses mouvements, cherchant à aller plus loin en lui. Les deux hommes se perdaient dans les sensations qui les envahissaient. Brad n'avait jamais connu pareille extase avec un autre amant. Quant à Aya, il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de semblable. Comment ces deux ennemis auraient-ils pu imaginer une seule seconde ressentir un tel plaisir l'un avec l'autre ? C'était incroyable mais pourtant vrai. Au bout de longues minutes, le rouquin ne pouvant plus se retenir, se contracta et se libéra en gémissant. Le sentant se resserrer autour de lui, Crawford jaillit à son tour à l'intérieur de son compagnon. Il s'appuya ensuite sur la table pour s'empêcher d'écraser son cadet de son poids. Il le fixa en haletant. Le Weiss avait fermé les yeux, lui aussi tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

Lentement et après avoir un minimum récupéré, l'américain se retira. Avec sa serviette, il essuya le ventre souillé de son amant puis le prit dans ses bras. Le cadet sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il surpris.

- Je t'emmène dans la chambre. » répondit l'aîné en souriant. « Je crois qu'un peu de sommeil nous fera du bien. »

Aya ne répondit pas, baissant simplement les yeux. Doucement, il se sentit poser sur le lit. Il observa l'oracle qui lui dédia un doux sourire. Il s'allongea à son tour puis rabattit la couette sur leurs deux corps. Timidement, Aya se colla contre son amant. Crawford, ravi, n'hésita pas un seul instant à le serrer dans ses bras.

- Aya… » murmura-t-il tendrement

- Oui ? » demanda l'interpellé d'un ton neutre.

- Demain, je demanderai à Schuldig s'il ne peut pas faire quelque chose pour ramener ta sœur. » déclara gentiment l'américain.

- Tu ferais ça pour moi ? » interrogea le Weiss plus que surpris.

- Je suis prêt à tout pour que tu sois heureux. » répondit l'aîné en souriant. « Je refuse de te voir abattu comme aujourd'hui. J'ignore pourquoi je fais ça pour toi… Mais j'en ai envie… »

- C'est parce que tu m'aimes… » murmura le cadet en détournant les yeux pour cacher ses joues rouges.

Ce fut au tour de Crawford de sursauter aux paroles de son ancien ennemi. Aimer ? Lui ? Etait-ce possible qu'un homme comme lui puisse tomber amoureux ? C'était difficile à croire… Pourtant l'oracle devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti de tels sentiments pour quelqu'un… Alors C'était donc ça l'amour. Finalement, il était bel et bien amoureux… Cette nouvelle venait de lui faire un sacré choc.

- Crawford… » appela doucement le cadet.

- Oui ?

- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… » commença Aya avec timidité.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr… Mais je crois que tu ne me laisses pas non plus indifférent… » avoua le cadet en rougissant. « Ce que tu m'as fais tout à l'heure… Personne ne m'avait jamais fait connaître autant de plaisir ni de bonheur… Je ne parle pas que de… Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

- Personne ne t'a jamais serré dans ses bras pour te consoler comme je l'ai fait… » supposa l'aîné en souriant.

- Non… » reconnut le Weiss tristement. « Seuls mes partenaires se soucient de moi et tentent vainement de me remonter le moral. Mais ils échouent toujours. Tu es le seul à avoir réussi l'impossible… »

- Alors sache que maintenant tu auras toujours quelqu'un pour te soutenir dans les moments difficiles et pour t'aimer… En dehors de tes équipiers. » déclara l'américain avec sérieux.

Pour la première fois depuis l'accident de sa sœur, un fin sourire illumina le visage d'Aya. Son cœur se serra et de petites larmes de joie coulèrent le long de ses joues. Sans un mot de plus, il se jeta dans les bras de son amant. Crawford le serra, en souriant tendrement.

- Aya… » commença-t-il doucement. « Je…. »

Il lui murmura la fin de sa phrase à l'oreille. Le rouquin se colla un peu plus contre lui en entendant ses paroles, frissonnant. Maintenant, il savait que plus jamais il ne serait malheureux. Quoi qu'il arrive, il aurait toujours une personne pour l'aider à surmonter ses peines. Quelqu'un pour lui ôter ses doutes qui le rongeaient… Il pourrait enfin profiter d'un peu de bonheur et de chaleur auprès de son amant…

Crawford…

_OWARI._


End file.
